It All Started With A Pudding!
by Nishinoya Kaze
Summary: Starting from the near destruction of Gamindustri, Arfoire's another evil scheme, CPU Goddesses and the other gals' sudden transportation to the real world, Breast Discrimination for Blanc, and Neptune paying her debts; All of these events happened in a flicker of time due to one reason - Pudding.


**_[Disclaimer]_** _I don't have one. The world is progressing, which we should know it by now that I only owned my OCs -- Compile Heart and Idea Factory can keep their game console chicks._

 ** _\- UPDATED -_**

 **Prologue: Very Simple Generic Introduction**

"Neptune."

"Yes, my handy dandy sidekick?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, duh~ as you can see. When you have the noble identity of being the main character of her own franchise who has a role to be a CPU Goddess over her nation. You have to complete quests, whack Dogoos with a 'X' button, farm experience to be neppa' stronger, and buy awesome items and costumes! -- In short, I'm playing my own video games! I have the responsibility to create impressions, reviews, blogs, gameplays, and modifications on how our Neptunia series will be skyrocketing through the market chart!"

"Wow, good job. I'm really surprised that you are more concerned about your franchise than my bedroom."

"Pff, c'mon! It's not that ba-- Oh look, it's Blanc! In my video game!"

"Neptune? Sigh... Unbelievable. If someone would invite a stranger in their house and live with her for a day... Well, actually. Let me revise it better -- If someone doesn't have the strength to keep THAT stranger out which he doesn't have any much of a choice but to make her stay for the night in order to shut her yapping hole. I would say that I'd be impressed because possibly you're the first one in this world to create a dozen pillars of empty pudding cups around her in just a matter of minutes as if a witch is starting a ritual to summon a Purple-Headed Monster... Hey, are you listeni--"

"-- Neppu!? Her character model is one big of a cool bean! Also, the graphics so far in this game is pretty neat; But uhmm... Is it just me or the game developers made her more flat at the screen?"

"I guess not."

I sighed even more at the scene that was displayed on my sight. In my bedroom, which it's about a size of any normal bedrooms in Japan. There's a bed and a wooden desk on the west side, while there's a row of bookshelves and a door leading to my bathroom at the east side. I was at the south side, standing behind by an another door that is connected to my living room. Front of me, was a Flat-Screen Television with a PlayStation Console, a window, and a little damn chatterbox.

That chatterbox I am referring is a small girl; A cute girl, actually. Almost she looks like one of those attractive cosplayers by the cafe. But the catch is...

"Hiyah! Take that weaklings! Hey sidekick, can you grab me some puddings? I'm outta fuel!"

Instead of a cosplayer, she's actually a character from a video game. For whatever unknown reason, she was here... In the real world. Her features right now are extremely moe comparing inside of the screen; Head to toe -- Of course, she may be that level of cuteness.

"Hey! My throat is dying! Quickly! My remedy!"

Although, I guess her appearance is the only thing that is admirable. The rest of it was an exception -- Her mouth just won't shut up and she'll starts to talk every ten seconds, releasing bizarre words that aren't connected with the topic.

"This is my apartment. Who gave you the authority to make me serve you puddings? More importantly, where do you manage to get all of these things?"

"I bought my sweet lil' babies at the nearest store while you were gone! I sold out the whole shelf because I cannot simply choose one flavor out of hundred other flavors which tasted extremely good. You know that I can't live without puddings! They will travel inside your stomach until to your bu--"

"I'm not asking directions where do you get these puddings or instructions on how to eat puddings. I'm asking where do you get your money to buy all of these stuffs that you bought?"

Suddenly, she paused for a second and looked back at me. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Oh" She pointed to her left and blanky answered "I found a jar under your bed."

"MY SAVINGS!"

M-My... Three years worth of savings... To study in Tokyo...

My dream...

\-- No! There's still hope! Yes-- Neptune may bought a lot of puddings with my money.

Even if Neptune was an obnoxious, irritating, screaming character.

Even if Neptune trashed the whole place within matter of minutes.

Even if Neptune was made to be like that.

Even if there's a possibility that her creators regretted their whole life, building their guilt for creating a character that is so bad.

Even if she was a big mistake in my life -- a living disappointment with two feets and ten mouths.

But... Deep inside... I believe there's a glimmer of light somewhere in her!

"H-How much did you spend for these puddings...? Surely you didn't waste all of it, right? Right?"

"Weeeeeell~ Since I don't know how your currency works in here. So, I busted out all of your money on the cashier! The man was like 'Woah' and let me scooped out every little puddings that was placed on the shelv--"

"ARRRGGHHH! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

I covered my ears and shout as loud as I can to conceal those words processing in my mind.

Seriously, I want to drop her at the streets and let a truck ran over her. Repeatedly.

"Holy... Nepflix and chill, tiger! I mean, I guess I'm only borrowing it? So don't go on a tantrum. I'm sure there's a guild in here or something for you to retrieve your money again."

Silence.

"Alright, I totes get it! I'll help you to make some money. Right now, please don't you make angry faces at me... I don't know if your dream living in Toe Cool or whatever it's called was important. But I'll give you 10% of my efforts to support you slaying a boss that could reward you tons of golds!"

Silence.

"Nope..? How about 20%? A cute girl like me needs to relax you know!"

Silence.

"Geez... You're that kind of side character, huh? Well I, Neptune, the CPU Goddess of Planeptune, will hereby you, 30% of my efforts in order to retrieve your money. How's that?"

Silence.

"35%? Take it or leave it. My deal would go higher if I can transform into my HDD form. But it's sucks that I don't. Looks like there is no share energy in here."

Silence.

"P-Please...? My fragile limbs can't go beyond 35%! I would die in overwork! Do you know that I should conserve my beautiful body or else-- Umm, Sidekick? What are you doing? What's with the shady look on your face? I-I don't like where this is going... No, no! Stay away from me!"

Silence.

"Alright! 50%! Deal or no dea-- NEPPU! Why are you carrying me?! Put me down! This is sexual harassment! I thought main characters are more stronger than supporting roles?! Gasp! Am I scammed by the author who wrote this? I'm totally disappoi-- Hey... Sidekick? Where are we going? Why are you opening the window?"

Even more silence.

"Sidekick, say something! Don't tell me that you're going to throw the little ol' Nep off the 12th floor of the building?!"

I simply nodded.

"Look, look, look, I'm sorry! Even if I crashed so many times in the beginning of my series with my head front first like a missile. But please! I don't want to get amnesia! It's really scary if I don't remember anything! I would forget Nep Jr., Histy, Noire, and the other gangs when you do thi-- NEPPU! WE'RE SO HIGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She continued to scream for mercy as I was about to make her destiny into a pancake.

"At least give me a short preparation! It's a high chance that the author hates me and doesn't give me any sort of plot armor! I would mostly likely be dead!"

I shooked.

"Sideki-- I mean, Maiko-kun! I promised that I'll help you everywhere you go-- NO, NO, NO, DON'T DROP A FINGER! ALRIGHT, I PROMISE TO PAY YOUR DEBTS WITH ALL OF MY MIGHT, even if it kills me... There's so many things I want to see and achieve in my life! I need to unlock the secret path in 4GO! Also, there's a DLC pack that I don't want to mis-- GYAAAH!"

My name is Maiko Jirou. A sixteen years old Japanese highschool student with a normal life. Until that life became a havoc. This is a story about the impossible became possible; An encounter with a Goddess from a video game -- A mission to find her way back home into her dimension.

"MAIKO-KUN! LET ME DEVOUR ONE LAST PUDDING BEFORE I DIE!"

\-- And it's also a story to clear her debts.

 _ **[Author's Note]** Bravo. You reached the end. Didn't know your mental-self would survive this long... But anyways, I just made this fic. to entertain myself. If you liked it, drop a review. I might be motivated and gladly continue this series to pleasure my ego. But to be honest though, I think it's cringey._


End file.
